myjunkfandomcom-20200213-history
Badminton Tips
GENERAL: VARIOUS SOURCES: from - www.badminton-information.com ''' '''Being able to use Badminton Strategies in your game is essential in winning you crucial points and games. Just knowing how to smash powerfully will not bring you success if you don't have a game plan. You have to use some badminton tactics and badminton strategies to outwit your opponent. Always remember that you are trying to make your opponent play a weak shot in which you will be able to make a 'kill'. Too many beginners try to make every shot a winning shot instead of a negotiating shot to play a winning game. Here I am going to show you some basic Badminton Tactics for Singles, Doubles and Mix Doubles. Singles Badminton Strategies One simple badminton strategy often used in singles is to serve long and high to your opponent's back court. This will force your opponent to move back to the baseline and open up his forecourt. Throw in some disguised low serve occasionally and you might just catch your opponent off guard and win a point outright. Nowadays in professional men's singles, you seldom see them use the long serve. This is because the professional players are extremely athletic and possess great techniques. They can jump really high and smash powerfully even from the baseline. It all depends who you are playing with. If the high serve turns out to be your opponent's favorite and put you under pressure, use the low serve. Always try to hit the shuttle away from your opponent and make your opponent move around the court. One exception to this rule is that when you encounter a tall opponent, you might want to smash straight to his body to gain an advantage. Observe your opponent's strength, weakness, favorite shots and pattern of play. Use it to your advantage. Your aim is to make your opponent play a weak return, such as a weak backhand shot from the back court. If your plan works and forces a mistake or a poor return which you can make a 'kill', use it again. If it is not working then have the courage to make changes. The key is to be flexible. If you are in a difficult situation in the game and your opponent is not, you need to make time for yourself to get back to a favorable position. Do this by hitting the shuttle high towards the back of the court, preferably near the middle of the baseline. Your opponent will find it difficult to catch you out with acute angled returns from there. Remember always to get back to your base position in the midcourt area after making each shot. This is a position where you can possibly reach any of your opponent's shots. ---- Doubles Badminton Strategies In doubles play, the tactic is to serve low so that the serving side would not be placed in a defensive position. If you are serving low, take position on the front and part of the midcourt area immediately. Your partner shall then cover the back court. This is known as the Attacking Formation (Front-Back). You can also use the flick serve to prevent your opponent from rushing to the net. But you and your partner will have to take up a defensive position standing side by side. This is known as the Defensive Formation (side-side). When you defend, try to hit the shuttle deep into your opponent's court. This is to prevent your opponent in the front position intercepting the shuttle from mid to front court. When a chance presents itself, push or drive the shuttle to the area in between your opponents. Or make a return to the front court of your opponents, forcing them to lift the shuttle. In this instance, the player who played that shot will have to take up the front position immediately while the partner takes the back. An attacking formation shall be formed. If you are taking the back position, your aim is to make shots that can create openings for your partner to 'kill' in the front court. In all types of doubles play, teamwork is the key in forming a formidable partnership. Although an ideal player will be skillful in all areas of the court, most will either show greater flair around the net or be more effective with overhead shots. You and your partner have to figure out how to make the best out of your skills together. Play to your own strengths and your opponent's weaknesses. You will find this much easier if you communicate well with each other. Do not leave it to guesswork! Talk to your partner. Is there a leader in the partnership or is it all a matter of shared responsibility? A quick word on court might change the result of a game which is slipping away from you. Remember...Teamwork is the success formula in doubles! Mixed Doubles Badminton Strategies In mixed doubles, the women usually play in the front of the court, and her partner takes the shots that get past her. The man should try to hit downward shots or horizontal shots, while the woman should play net kills and tight net shots. Both players should be in a good position to push the shuttle low over the net to the mid court area, just past the front player's area but in front of the back player. The woman should always assume a front position in an attacking formation (Front-Back) unless forced to move to the back. When defending, the defensive formation (Side-Side) is used. Apply flick serve frequently to the woman receiver forcing her to the back court. Badminton is not only a physical demanding game, it is mentally challenging as well. You will come to a stage where skills and fitness alone will not be enough to beat your opponent. Having the right Badminton Tactics in place will give you that extra edge. Those who fail to plan, plan to fail... Plan your Badminton Strategies from now on...